


Live a little! - Shanks x Mihawk

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Live a little! - Shanks x Mihawk

“Mihawk! You made it!” Shanks cheers already drunk, “c’mere buddy! Have a seat with ol’ papa Shanks!” Shanks chimes patting the seat next to him. Mihawk glanced over at Shanks side and silently strolled over, taking a seat, “there’s the world’s strongest swordsman! Here bud! Have a drink!” Shanks chimes, cheerfully shoving a mug of alcohol in the silent man’s face. Mihawk tossed the happy, drunken man a glance before taking it and taking a large drink. In the midst of finishing, Shanks slapped Mihawk’s back, causing him to choke and cough silently, “that’s the spirit old man!” Shanks chimed, rubbing his back. Mihawk had hid his expression under the brim of his hat. “You’re so silent, you okay bud?” Shanks asked. Mihawk looked up at the red head, peering at him from the side, he had a bit of alcohol on his bottom lip. Before he could wipe it off, Shanks stopped him and brought his face close to his. Mihawk watched him, unfazed as the red head gingerly licked his bottom lip, removing the drop before it could fall. When Shanks pulled away, he slightly found at Mihawk’s expressionless gaze, “man, you’re really a tough nut to crack, hmm… Maybe if I…” 

Shanks leans back in for a kiss, his half lidded eyes meeting Mihawk’s sharp gaze. Even pressing his lips to the raven haired man didn’t change him one bit. Shanks then slipped his tongue into his mouth and watched carefully, still nothing. It wasn’t until he tried pulling away that Mihawk stopped him, placing his hand on the back of his head and bringing him back forcefully, forcing Shank’s tongue back into his mouth with his own, his expression never changing even in their now feverish, dominant makeout. He lays down the red head in the soft ground and closes his eyes, Mihawk closes his eyes as Shanks rolls them back slightly as the kiss was quite pleasurable. Mihawk rumbles lowly and gingerly reaches down to cup his crotch, his fingertips gently rubbing against Shanks’ testicles. Mihawk soon pulled away, leaving Shanks wanting more, “you’re so stubborn, pelirrojo, looks like I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” Shanks lit up, grinning widely, “can I punish myself? You’ll still have full control, pretty please?” Mihawk chuckles and sits up, “as you wish. I’m interested to see what you have in mind this time.” Shanks gets himself in position in front of Mihawk and undoes his pants, letting the swordsman’s shaft spring out, “wow, you’re pretty hard this time,” Shanks hums running his finger over Mihawk’s tip. The raven haired swordsman shuddered and seeped out some juices, “this doesn’t look like punishment, pelirrojo.” 

Shanks chuckles and lowers his head, giving Mihawk a lick, “whatcha gonna do about it big guy?” Shanks teases, circling his tongue on his tip. Mihawk stared at him blankly as he gripped Shanks’ head and forced him down, getting his shaft deep into his throat, “this is what punishment is pelirrojo. Now. Move your head before I move it for you.” Shanks looked up at him, puppy dog eyed, Mihawk stared unfazed and moved Shanks’ head for him, “I see you’re being stubborn again. That won’t do. You know what that means.” Shanks rumbles against Mihawk as he was being made to suck him off, watching him and seeing if his expression would change. “You’re not going to get me to make a face, pelirrojo. You fail every time,” Mihawk hums, letting Shanks moves his own head. ‘We’ll see about that,’ Shanks snickers. He suddenly sucked harder, earning a quiet grunt from the swordsman, Mihawk took exception to that and gripped his red locks tightly, tugging, “pelirrojo, you’re doing something quite dangerous, I might shoot you in the face.” Mihawk smirked sexily and thrusts up into Shanks’ throat hard, “prepare yourself, pelirrojo. Here it comes.” Mihawk let out a low groan as he released heavily into Shanks’ throat. After Mihawk released the red head’s locks, Shanks pulled away and grinned triumphantly, “I did it! I got you to make a noise and a face!” Shanks cheered. Mihawk chuckles and pulls him into a hug, “you won’t win next time. Next time. I’ll make you scream.” Shanks laughs and hugs Mihawk tightly, “can’t wait!”


End file.
